object_connectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Quince
Quince was a male contestant in Object Connects. He's a member of The Punchy Mangos from the start. He's eliminated from the game in Keep An Eye. Appearance A giant yellow-orange quince with a brown stem on top of his head. In Attack Of The Reversal Tomatoes, Quince received a very minor changes in his body. He lost his gradients, making him a pure yellow orange color and his stem is now darker fixing the second stem outline. In Keep An Eye, Quince has received a new body design. His color is now brighter than his last design, the bottom piece has been altered, and the stems on top is more detail. He's also gain a shine and a shade but both of which appear to have a different design since he's a fruit. Personality Quince is a very rich contestant. Despite living in the mansion with a total of 999,000,000 dollars in his pocket being given by his friend who died from a heart attack, Quince is known for being the most clever, peaceful, skillful, unfoolable gentleman. His goal is to make sure that his partner and everyone he alliances to was safe and whatever something wrong, he plays a judge to figure out a solution to all their problems. However, Quince couldn't careless about everyone thoughts, emotions, and past times as he finds it a bit uninteresting. He is also too busy with something, ignoring other contestants suggestions and thoughts. This will be difficult for him to work alongside with Cotton Candy who like him, seems to careless about everyone. Cotton Candy, unlike every valley girls stereotype, doesn't care that Quince is rich, all she wants for Qunice is to listen to her and ignore him will pay a price. Quince enjoys eating fruit salads despite being a fruit himself making him a cannibal, but he might get angry if his food tastes bad or looks wrong. And for challenge purposes, the good things for Quince is that he can solve puzzles and compete in the board game like challenges but he has to take order for Cotton Candy. However, even though Cotton Candy keeps controlling Quince, he can sometimes stand up and compete ignore her words in order to win the challenge his way but he doesn't mind to be punished by her. In What Camp: Part 1, it's revealed that Quince is the millionaire for packaging empty soda cans you found in the street by a homeless guy's ex-girlfriend's mother's father's homeless stepmother from the other side of a street. When Quince first met Sundae, he told her that she's littering on his feet, indicating that Quince doesn't like everyone who throws their trash on the floor, unless one of them touches him of course. Trivia *Even though Quince is not as heavy as Bocce Ball, he is the largest contestant in the game. *Quince is the first male contestant to be introduced in the first episode. *Many people often mistook him for a grapefruit. *Quince is one of the two contestants to be based on fruits. **He is also one of the four contestants to be based around foods. *Quince currently has had the most voice actors throughout the course of the series, at three. *Both Quince and Sundae are the only upper class contestants in the game. * Quince is the first contestant to be eliminated after the show moves to Animate. ** Quince is also the first armless contestant to be eliminated. ** Quince is also the first (and only) contestant to be eliminated in 2019. Category:Male Category:Armless Category:Leaders Category:Voiced by PinkWaffle Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Eliminated